Mega Trapper
|tier = 4 |next = None |previous = Trapper |barrel = Launcher (1) |id = 38}} |the equivalent| }} The is one of the five Upgrade choices of the Trapper that are available at Level 45. It was added on July 18th, 2016, and was named later that day. It does not further upgrade. Design The Mega Trapper features a circular body and a larger version of the Launcher. When upgraded to, the Mega Trapper decreases the Reload but increases the size and strength of the Traps significantly. Technical *Traps are much larger but are proportionally weaker to knockback. They are also 2.56 times as durable as a normal trap. *Firing rate is heavily decreased in comparison to the Trapper. *Fires with more recoil than the Trapper but much less than the Destroyer. Strategy *Strong Against: Cornered enemies, other Trapper classes if played well, melee or low bullet speed classes, unfocused fire such as Penta Shots, Spread Shots, and sometimes Machine Guns. *Weak Against: Sniper-style classes or builds with high bullet speed, Drone classes except the Necromancer, Destroyer classes, highly mobile classes e.g. Fighter, concentrated DPS classes such as the Triplet, Gunner branch tanks, and Factory. As the Mega Trapper *As with other Trappers, strategies for the Mega Trapper mainly revolve around building up fortifications and limiting mobility, as without a wall of Traps a Mega Trapper is virtually defenseless. Most of the time, the gameplay is based around strategically fortifying areas to render them impassable to most enemy tanks and eventually trapping unaware or surrounded tanks with the Mega Trapper’s strong traps at short range. **If the player encounters mobile classes such as the Booster, they have to predict enemy movements and place Traps in the way of opponents, such as in front of a player being chased by Crashers. **In close quarters such as Survival or Sandbox, the Mega Trapper can easily corner all but the strongest opponents with its powerful Mega Traps, easily defeating them. **However, in wide-open areas, enemies can escape easily and attack the relatively defensive Mega Trapper with near impunity, as the Mega Trapper is weak without staying in one area to build up fortifications. *The Mega Trapper dominates the Maze mode. Its Traps are large enough that they can completely block tunnels. Remembering this technique is important especially in defensive scenarios, such as when a Mega Trapper is cornered by an enemy, or when trying to lock down an area. *It is also effective in Domination as a defensive tank, as it can hide behind a Dominator and build a nigh-impregnable fortress due to the large Traps and stationary nature of any Dominator. *The Mega Trapper (as with other Trapper classes) can be a major counter to high bullet spread tanks such as the Spread Shot if used correctly. While approaching a high bullet spread tank, the Mega Traps can completely block the opponent’s spread bullets and collide with the opponent once close enough, thus killing them. *The Mega Trapper is also capable of barging open trap walls of other Trapper classes, thus destroying the defense of the opponent. Despite this, most Trappers (e.g. the Auto Trapper) have additional weapons, so support is often necessary. *It must be remembered that, like all Trappers, the Mega Trapper is a primarily defensive tank, and must be used as such. The ideal game mode for this tank is a team mode (for mid-field bases, or fortifying the Pentagon Nest), or Maze (for trapping enemies). **Attempting to actively go on the offense with Traps with usually be unsuccessful, as without a large defensive barrier built over time the Mega Trapper is helpless against high DPS tanks. **Meanwhile, the Mega Trapper can be an invaluable supportive and defensive tank in team modes, creating powerful fortifications to protect more offensive tanks and assist in attacks, or act as a powerful defensive barrier against enemy assaults. Against the Mega Trapper *All players must keep a safe distance from the Mega Trapper and its extremely powerful Mega Traps. Body Damage classes will not survive, so Smashers and Boosters have to retreat on sight. In contrast, tanks that can overwhelm the Mega Trapper from a distance or simply outrange its Traps with high Bullet Speed can easily overcome the Mega Trapper’s defenses. *The Mega Trapper uses strong and dangerous Traps to attack and defend. However, its traps are also weaker to knockback and the tank’s Reload reduced. The player can take advantage of this by using a concentrated DPS (Damage Per Second) tank like the Triplet, Streamliner, or Gunner classes. The player must pressure the Mega Trapper constantly by shooting through holes in the Trap wall at the range, thus killing the opponent through attrition while not being as susceptible to Trap attacks. **The Factory can use the same strategies while attacking from multiple angles at once, destroying traps when necessary. **Destroyer branch tanks can similarly defeat a Mega Trapper since they outclass the Mega Trapper offensively with higher damage bullets and increased mobility, enabling them to wear down a Mega Trapper’s defensive Traps and eventually destroy it. *High FoV Sniper classes such as the Assassin and Hunter branches are also surprisingly effective against Mega Trappers since they can sneak bullets between Mega Traps from afar. An opponent will likely be too busy trying to patch any holes in the wall and can be susceptible to flank attacks. *Most Drone classes can easily defeat the Mega Trapper, as their ranged Drones allow one to constantly harass a Mega Trapper with flank attacks while remaining relatively safe from afar. However, sending all of their Drones through the Mega Traps may leave the player vulnerable for some time. **The Battleship is an especially powerful counter to the Mega Traps, as the small but powerful flanking Drones allow one to pierce through a wall of Mega Traps easily and defeat the Mega Trapper. **In contrast, the Necromancer is relatively ineffective against entrenched Mega Trappers, as the weaker, less agile Necromancer Drones fare worse against a wall of Mega Traps. *Very high mobility classes such as the Fighter can generally tire out if not defeat a Mega Trapper, encircling it and shooting between Traps. Trivia *This was one of the 5 tanks added in the July 18th, 2016 Update, which introduced the Trapper branch. **As of that update, it was the second Upgrade of the Trapper with a name, the first being the Tri-Trapper. **The Mega Trapper was unnamed initially, being named later on the day of the update. *Many players compare this tank to the Destroyer, due to it also being a larger version of an existing tank. Gallery Mega Trapper Traps.png|A Mega Trapper and its Traps MegaTrapper.png|A Mega Trapper fighting with a Spike MegaTrapsVSMediumTrapsVSSmallTraps.png|Mega Traps, Medium Traps, and Regular Traps side-by-side MegaTrapper2Teams.png|A Mega Trapper defending in 2 Teams Category:Diep.io